Many wood products used in construction are intended to be protected from outdoor elements, such as by paint, siding, roofing, or other covering. In practice, however, these wood products are often exposed to outdoor elements for significant periods of time. For example, wood products are often stored outdoors at a lumber yard or at a construction site. Alternatively or in addition, wood products may be installed at a construction site and then left uncovered for weeks or months during the course of construction. Exposure to outdoor elements can cause undesirable changes in wood products. For example, exposure to precipitation can cause some wood products to expand non uniformly. Wood products that have expanded due to exposure to precipitation often must be reshaped (e.g., by sanding or planing) to fit properly with other building components. As another example of an undesirable change, wood products exposed to sunlight often gray due to photo-degradation of flavonoids and/or other colored wood constituents. Many consumers consider wood products that are gray to be weathered, old, and undesirable, even if there is no measurable loss of strength associated with the gray color. For these and/or other reasons, there is a need for innovation in this field.